


Crush

by EmalfPendragon



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, month long absence, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: After a month apart you finally join your boyfriend Chris on the set of Avengers: Infinity War, only to find yourself being picked up by Sebastian, the man you were crushing on.





	

“Excuse me, miss, I’m sorry to wake you but we are beginning our decent, would you mind putting your seat belt on and your tray table up please?” With your vision blurred you nodded and sat up straight, smiling up at the young steward. Rapidly blinking the sleep from your eyes, you managed to follow his instructions. Not without some struggle as you were still fighting off the sweet temptation of sleep.

Within minutes you looked passed the passenger next to you to look out the window and watch as the ground came closer and closer. You hated landing with a passion, normally you weren’t alone on the trip so it wasn’t a problem. Today you’d just grin and bear it. You felt the force of the landing as the wheels touched down, bouncing once before you were firmly on the ground and taxiing toward the gate.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Local time is 8:52am and the temperature is 47 degrees Fahrenheit. Please remain seated with your sea belt fastened until the Captain turns off the seatbelt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move around the cabin. Please check around your seat and in the overhead bins for your belongings. On behalf of American Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip.”

You’ve never been happier to hear those words. What was supposed to have been a two-hour flight the night before had turned into a cancelled flight with the next one being at 6:30 in the morning. Suffice it to say, you, and Chris had not been impressed. Stupid weather. The two of you had been apart for a month with the filming of Infinity War having begun and you were eager to be back in his arms.

Following the example of everyone around you, you began gathering the book that you’d had in your lap, as well as the sweater that you’d been using as a pillow. You just didn’t trust the airplane pillows. You knew when you stepped off the plane and outside that it would be chilly, not freezing like it was in New York, but not warm, not in January. It didn’t take long before the plane was at the gate and you were allowed to grab your belonging and deplane. Happy to finally be on solid ground you made your way to the baggage claim as quickly as you could, wanting nothing more to be Chris and the rest of the crew. Thankfully the baggage team seemed to be on their game today as the bags started making their way around the carousel within five minutes of you waiting.

Spotting your bag, you grabbed it before anyone could mistake it for your own and began dragging it behind you while you went through to where friends and family would be meeting the passengers, hoping that Chris wasn’t going to be swarmed by people. Sometimes he got off lightly with just a few people noticing him, others it was a mad house. To your surprise, after a few minutes of looking around, instead of finding Chris, you found none other than Sebastian Stan hiding behind a baseball cap and sunglasses, holding a ‘Mrs. Captain America’ sign.

Your breath hitched, oh god, anyone but him, you thought. You loved Sebastian, you truly did. He was great, fun, goofy, handsome, strong. Perfect, he was just perfect. The problem with him was that you felt for him the way you’d felt when you first met Chris. Butterflies in your stomach, giddiness and a rush of excitement and a sense of home. And he had no idea what he did to you. Yup, you were crushing on Sebastian Stan. This would be an interesting ride to the set.

You took a deep breath, squared your shoulders and made your way towards the man. “Hey, how’s it going shorty? You look exhausted.” You dropped your bags as he pulled you into a friendly hug, oh god he smelled good. Not good. Not good. Pulling away from him you smiled. “I’m alright, it’s just been a long night. By the time they’d decided to cancel the flight there was no point in trying to find a hotel, I’d just be returning in an hour to check in again. I can’t wait to get my hands on a bed and a hug from Chris.”

He grinned, his smile enough to light up the airport itself. “Well, I assure you that the Captain misses his girlfriend and wishes he could have been here himself to get you, but he had a shoot at 9 so I volunteered. I’m sure you’ll be well and truly tackled when he sees you. Lucky for you, he has a comfortable couch in his trailer you can crash on.” A couch, you could deal with a couch.

“Lead the way Mr. Stan, I’m ready for a nap.” And lead he did, making sure to grab your heaviest bag before guiding you outside, where it was chilly and raining. “They aren’t shooting outside, are they? This would be awful.” You asked, knowing how much the weather really messes with shoots sometimes. “A little inside, a little outside, if they can’t do the outdoor shots they can at least get the indoor ones done. Chris and I have a fight scene with Brolin and his minions later so you can watch that if you want.” Oh, you wanted alright. You loved watching Chris in fight scenes, watching your goofball move around and be all manly, yup always nice.

You were quiet for the majority of the drive, you dozed in and out of sleep, your head resting on the window watching the scenery as you drifted in and out of wakefulness and casually taking in the glorious smell that was Seb. Seb kept the music low and you could vaguely make out him talking quietly to himself when he thought you were asleep, by the sound of it he was working his way through his lines for the afternoon. By the time you arrived at the set, you were well passed wanting a nice long shower and nap. The car window could only do so much for you.

You yawned as he parked the car, rubbing your eyes and then taking in the location. A large empty parking lot was the home base of today’s set, trailers and people were everywhere. Nothing out of the ordinary, people actually looked more relaxed today than they normally did when you visited the sets Chris worked on. It was probably because pretty much everyone on this set had worked with everyone else on the other Marvel films in some capacity. You were jarred out of your thoughts by the deep timbre that was Sebastian’s voice. “So, we’ll get your stuff to Chris’ trailer, then if you want I’ll take you to where he is, or you can just have a nap and I’ll have Chris come find you when they break for lunch.”

As much as you desperately wanted sleep, you missed your boyfriend and other than the Skype and Facetime calls, you hadn’t seen him in person for a month and you wanted one of his amazing hugs that you loved so much. After that you’d go nap, but not before you got a hug. “Nah Seb, lets drop my stuff off, I’ve been away from him too long.” Nodding he lead you to one of the large trailers near the front of the lot. In no time, you’d dropped off your stuff, and with a longing gaze at the couch you let Sebastian lead to where Chris was standing, talking to one of the stuntmen.

He wasn’t in the uniform, but you sure as hell appreciated the jeans and tight shirt that he was wearing. His hair was hidden under a baseball cap and he being very animated about whatever he was talking about. Not wanting to interrupt him while he was discussing work you were more than happy to admire him from afar, your heart skipping a beat like it always did when he was around. Sebastian on the other hand, had other plans. “Hey Evans! We’ve got a spy on us!” Chris turned towards the sound of Seb’s voice and you couldn’t help but grin at the look on his face. Chris turned to the man he was talking to, said something and then jogged over to you, seconds later you found yourself in his arms and spinning in a circle. Giggles escaped you as you gripped his shoulders, pressing your lips to his in a soft kiss, knocking his hat off in the process.

Pulling away, you pressed your forehead against his own. “I missed you.” It almost came out as a whisper, but you still caught what he said. He was always so sweet. Reaching up, you caressed his clean shaved cheek. “I missed you more,” You leaned down, kissing him briefly once more before sliding down the length of his body, to be back on your own feet, wrapping your arms around his waist, relishing in his warmth and the familiarity of his body. This was definitely where you belonged.

You stayed with Chris until they began filming again, once they were getting ready to start again, you made your way back to the trailer to nap. Seb had disappeared about ten minutes after you were reunited with Chris, he had his own scenes to prep for and needed to be in a make-up chair. As soon as you were in the trailer you decided to get out the book that you’d packed for when you woke up from your nap. Chris’ sweater was lying over the back of a chair, grabbing it, you put it on before laying on the couch with a sigh, more than happy to finally be able to sleep properly.

What seemed like minutes later Chris gentle shook you awake. Groaning you tried to roll away, not wanting to wake up. “Come on beautiful, I brought you pizza.” Damn he knows you well, reluctantly you open your eyes and look over to him, expecting him to be standing, instead he’s kneeling on the floor next to you. “It better be good pizza mister man.” You said with a grin.

Craft service pizza turned out to be amazing and twenty minutes later you found yourself laying on the couch with Chris, him on his back, one arm around your shoulders and the other around your waist as you listened to his heart beat under your ear. You had about an hour before he would be needed back in wardrobe and so you were making the best of it.

You were feeling a little guilty for having feelings for Seb, he was your friend, more importantly he was Chris’ friend and co-worker. You loved Chris and would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with him.

Tilting your head towards him, you see that he has his eyes closed, you could tell he wasn’t sleeping, he was just really relaxed. You hated to ruin that but you had to get this off your chest. “Hey, Chris?” You started hesitantly. “Hmmm?” He didn’t open his eyes, he just tightened the hand on your shoulder for a second, letting you know he was listening. “I have to confess something.” Hearing that, his eyes half opened. “Go on.” Biting your lip, you took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing.

“You know I love you, you’re my whole world. Literally my everything, I love you more than I love writing my books.” You felt him tense up slightly, preparing for a blow. “I kind of have a crush on Seb.” The rest just spilled out in a rush, making sure you get it all out before he could freak out. “But I’d never act on it! I just wanted you to know!” When you finished, you held your breath, waiting for any reaction, hoping he wouldn’t toss you off the couch.

To your surprise, he laughed. “Oh sweetheart, I already knew that, hell everyone knows that!” Wait…what? “I…what? How? You’re not mad?” You were very confused, you at least expected him to be hurt in some way or a little jealous. “Shit babe, you don’t hide it well, you blush, you ramble. Why would I be mad? It’s a crush, it happens.” You were flabbergasted. “Seriously? Like it doesn’t bother you at all?” He shook his head, tightening his arms around you and kissing the side of your head before closing his eyes and relaxing again.

“Nah, you’d never act on it, I’m not worried. Besides, Seb and I already talked about it when he wanted to make sure I knew that he’d never do anything.” Oh god, even he knew? “I…don’t even know what to say.” You were truly speechless. How everyone could know and no one say anything to you was beyond your comprehension, but then again no one had been awkward or acted any different towards you so that was a good thing.

You settled back into Chris’ arms, allowing yourself to relax once again. You laid like that for about ten minutes before you spoke again. “Since you’re so cool with the crush, does this mean I can go ahead and ask him to join us for a threesome?” You teased, grinning as you looked up at him. You watch the corner of his eyes crinkle as he smiled.

You weren’t expecting his answer. “Sure, we’ve already discussed it anyway.” You raised your head off his chest, looking straight at him. “Wait, are you serious?” He opened his eyes once more and nodded. “Yup.”


End file.
